Fighting For What's Important
by lizifang
Summary: A girl from our world dies in a flood only to find herself reborn into the world of Naruto right before the third shinobi war. "We always find ourselves in situations, where we don't want to face but in the end you have two choices. One, face the situation bravely, or two run like a coward. Well I guess in this case my choice was the former." Aoihara Chokichi
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san characters. I only own Chokichi and any other OCs I'd create.**

**Summary:** A girl from our world dies in a flood only to find herself reborn into the world of Naruto right before the third shinobi war. _"We always find ourselves in situations, where we don't want to face but in the end you have two choices. One, face the situation bravely, or two run like a coward. Well I guess in this case my choice was the former." __**Aoihara Chokichi **_

**Prologue**

_I was in water. That was my first realisation when I came to, but this water wasn't normal. It was as if I could breathe in it, but the space was restricted. I toss around feeling the area around me and that wasn't the only thing that was out of the norm, when I open my eyes everything was dark and blurry and there was something attached to my belly bottom, I try to bend my arms to attempt to get a feel of what it was, but I couldn't each time I try to move my arm it took effort, let alone the fact that it was exhausting with each attempt._

_And each time with my rash tossing and kicking of the walls confining me in this space, I would hear a strong incoherent mumbling along with a soft and gentle voice, both voice sounded calming and would wash over me warping me in a sense of security like nothing could ever harm me and with that time pass by, I didn't know how much time pass by but it felt like eternity in my small confined space._

_But one day I awoke to the panic and stressed sounds of the gentle voice and grew in worried before I felt the walls of my confined space closing in on me and panicked, kicking in an attempt to stop the walls from closing in on me but to no a valid the walls squished me until I felt like I was moving down a hole and the only thing I knew was the icy cold air glazing across my skin where I was then washed and clothed by the blur of giant hands before I was carried to a different destination ._

_It was then I heard the sound of a familiar excited voice asked before I was handed over into a pair of strong arms to be held in, and the other giant replied. When the other giant previously announce something to the owner of the strong pair of arms that held me, the dire of the situation dawn on the giant that held me and the giant's arm grew slightly limp._

_I was silent as I strained my ears to hear the screaming and screeching of the gentle voice but it sounded like it was growing weaker as the minutes pass by, as if hearing this was causing worried in owner of the strong limbs of the giant that carried me, the giant patted my back gently as if to reassure me that everything was going to be fine, then there was silence and that was until I heard the sound of a click. _

"_Ano…" the voice of the giant that was carrying me asked the other giant but I could not concentrate as I could not hear the screaming of the familiar gentle voice anymore._

"_Sumimasen, Aoihara-san…"_

_I was still scared and panicky as I could not hear the gentle voice; I could only hear the sound of a baby crying and I squirm trying to get out of the strong arms in an attempt to find the owner of the gentle voice but only to stop, when the giant that held me spoke._

"_Daijoubudesune, Chokichi – chan" a voice of a man whispered softly into my ears "Daijoubudesune?" the giant cried._

_And it was then I realised that the crying of a baby's was not anybody else's but __**MINE.**_

_**A/N: I hope everyone likes it and feel free to comment however you like I'll just take it as constructive criticism to improve my writing skills for you all to enjoy this fanfic. _ peace out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I have noticed that o


End file.
